The Barrett Carrot Effect
by CodyRhodesFan
Summary: a series of killings have been happening in the country and it seems like with every killing, the victim is closer and closer to Wade than ever before…Chris/Wade slash; carrot horror.
1. Broken Bang

**I know this sounds quite silly from the title but I need to prove to April that I can just about turn a bowl of soup into something angsty if I want to. So anyway, the food this time is a carrot. You're probably wondering: what has she got up her sleeve this time I wonder? Carrots? Really, Sam? Yes, really! **_**Carrots**_**. Warning to those who like carrots: you might…not look at carrots as appealing anymore after this, XD. No rape has been decided so you can get THAT thought out of your head of WHAT's going to happen to the Wade and what does it have to do with carrots. I choose Wade Barrett because he's generally April's favourite and because he likes carrots. In my mind, he does. XD.**

**People, I will update. Just wait. I have IB. I don't even have internet half the time and the site is blocked and this is PLUS, that Shaddin's almost always on her phone so she can't update for me. T_T And remember, I don't have RAW on Mondays and I wrote this over a decade ago…(long time ago so I don't know what's going on. Other than now realising that Mr Barrett isn't even on RAW because of the TLC injury D;…or rather, that's what my cousin tells me). **

* * *

Title: The Barrett Carrot Effect  
Rated: +18 – language; dark  
Summary: a series of killings have been happening in the country and it seems like with every killing, the victim is closer and closer to Wade than ever before…suffering from NSRED, Wade only eats late at night, and binges on…carrots? Chris/Wade slash.  
Genre: Horror/Angst

* * *

Chapter One – Broken Bang

_-Wade_

_

* * *

Beep. Beeepp. Beeeeeep. _

I turned around only to groan. Yesterday's restless sleep hung around the air like a mantra, the only movie replaying into my mind as I slipped off the bedside, staring back at the clock. Bloody alarm clock. My muscles felt like they were aching more so than most times, almost as if I'd spent last night using a walrus to bench press. I stood there for a whilst, with my sore muscles pulsing and burning in pain and it felt like any soft movement would cause my entire muscle to tear into place.

"Wade!"

Who was that annoying slug, disturbing me from the vital sleep I need to get back to? If they found me awake, they were going to tag me along to the gym and the last thing I needed now was to look at the gym. Somehow overnight, I went from this muscular man that was full of life into this deadbeat lanky British bloke that looked like he didn't truly own a mirror, nor own a proper nutritious life.

"Wade." Justin Gabriel, whom was slightly different—alright, different—off set, was walking towards me. Black hair sleeked into perfection as I supposedly should expect from Nexus. Out of the ring, we hadn't really bonded—the only type of 'bonding' I received was "breakfast, lunch, dinner" and "extra gym workout sessions with the rest of Nexus" as Vince thought it would be a splendid idea to spend 24 hours with a bunch of blokes that didn't know 4 from 372 at times and who lived at looking at women's asses half the time instead of actually working out. "Darren just told me that he's going off with the others so it's just you and me."

"Ah," I nodded, trying to make it seem like I didn't want to just crawl back into bed for the rest of the days. I was a wrestler, yes, but I was still like any other British person—the only time appropriate in the day would be tea-time…which Justin despised since he called tea "an abomination of all drinks" but it was still good to have company around, even if they were going to stare at you sip tea almost as if you were a rabbit eating a lion. Then moving closer to Justin, I felt a pang of fullness inside of my stomach.

"Eh," I complained delicately, moving towards the fridge to pull out a bottle of Gatorade so they wouldn't complain about me skipping breakfast. Then Justin said something completely out of the blue.

"How is it that I haven't yet to see you eat a proper meal yet you're gaining weight?"

I shrugged and grinned at him. "It's all in the British charm. We do everything backward, haven't you heard? We sleep backward, which means I would neat an afternoon nap and our bodies work backward. The less we eat the more weight we put on."

"Well, start eating, because you look like you're going to explode."

"I am," I said, sighing. It felt like my stomach was full of carbonate and warmth, an uncontrollably full feeling, as if any moment, I was about to give birth to little Wade Barrett…the thought still gave me nightmares but that was just the way I felt. Even though the last meal I recalled was dinner yesterday and that was just a bite of a bologna sandwich and just as I was out of Heath's sight, I chucked the rest of the sandwich into the bin as if it was rubbish. To be honest, I just felt full 24/7…after sleeping and before sleeping. I swung the bottle of Gatorade towards my lips, taking a huge sip out of it before we headed towards the gym.

Any machine just wouldn't do. My stomach churned at the thought of me being in anything but bed but I had to do what I had to do. I was about to start on a few leg curls when Justin told me that my form was wrong and that I looked like I needed a good night's sleep. Justin simply blinked at me. "You're damn weird, you know that? Because I remember that you went to sleep earlier than any of us but you still look tired. Are you sick?"

"No." I said, sighing.

"You are sick, Wade Barrett! You are going to bed right now."

I should reject. I didn't have a fever. I didn't have a cold. I didn't feel sick, apart from the muscle pain and the slight nausea I felt—although that hardly counted. Eating in low amounts of food could be a problem but…he was right. I was gaining a ton of weight…how can one gain weight from malnutrition? Bloody hell, what was the world turning to?

Slipping into bed did me no good because A) I couldn't sleep and B) Heath, being slightly more worried than the rest of us (not that he'd ever admit it), thought to come over here and give me food. Food that I didn't have the appetite for and sit beside me and watch movies. Movies I had no interest in. And when I told him that I wasn't a little child for him to take care of, he simply said that he wasn't taking care of me but he was just checking up on me and this check up took about…well, almost the entire day.

"Go to bed, Heath!" I exclaimed, shooting him a glare.

"But are you sure?"

"…Heath…Slater…if you do not move out of this room right now, I will churn you into butter for toast at tea time. Is that understood?" I snapped at him. It was frustrating having someone in the room acting like you were about to faint any time, and over pampering you. Not that I wasn't a prize…but this was just too much and too far. Even Mr Dashing Cody Rhodes himself would kill Heath for all this attention he was giving.

"…yes." Heath finally said but before he could leave, the TV in the background buzzed a few words that wouldn't be quite forgettable.

"_And news just in, 13 year old Philippa Brians was found dead on the outskirts of town. Her stomach was cut open, most likely with a kitchen knife and she seems to have lost a great deal of blood. Police have found out that the body of the girl was found 2 hours after she had been thought to be lost, near Carrefour, around 3 AM…" _

"To die near a supermarket at 13 years old by the hands of a fucking bastard," Heath responded, staring at the image of the girl, whose face was quite rosy and happy, and her eyes gleamed a sweet blue colour in the lights. Her brown hair short and cropped, tousled mindlessly as she was held by her Mother. "Really…"

"Carrefour…that's not far from us…" I bit down my lower lip, thinking of how this could happen at such a late hour, where everyone was asleep and droned in drowsiness. "Better have some safety precautions because if you do lose a limb, I don't care; you are doing those extra sit-ups."

Heath laughed softly. "Wade Barrett, you are something."

"Of course I am. I'm Wade Barrett." I watched Heath walk out of the doorway before I shut it. Then I instantly fell into the land of restless sleep. When I woke up at 2 AM, I felt slightly ravenous, almost as if I could eat an entire house despite my usual meal of two bites of a sandwich and a 2L Gatorade…but I fell back to sleep anyway, somehow dreaming of vivid rabbits and leaves. I kept on waking up, feeling fuller and fuller, almost as if the rabbits that were in my dreams were feeding me. By the time I've woken up at 6 AM, I realised one thing: A) I was holding a carrot in my head and B) I was aching all over again.

I threw the carrot near me and looked at it. The taste lingered into my mouth as the cleaner drove over a silver cart of food and luxuries and I rolled my eyes. This was probably Heath's doing. I moved to get the newspaper to read the article about the 13 year old girl and my face fell in full shock.

**JUSTIN GABRIEL-PAUL LLOYD JR. FOUND DEAD IN HOTEL ROOM, AS SEEN BY HIS ROOMMATE, HUSKY HARRIS-WINDHAM ROTUNDA OVER 2 HOURS AGO**

…bloody Hell…

**

* * *

Shut up. It's suspense. :D**

…**yes. I know I've got about a dozen over fics going but c'mon, I don't have a Barrett fic.**

…**okay, I just want to prove April wrong but STILL…XD.**

**X Sam.**


	2. Gabe Gone?

**It's 2:56 AM. I've thrown up. I'm feeling horrible but what do I do? I work on the fics I've neglected. Specifically "The Barrett Carrot Effect". :3**

* * *

Chapter Two  
Gabe Gone?

* * *

I would not believe that I would never see Justin Gabriel again in my life.

Despite me not being Justin's lover and secretly sleeping with him every night of my life under the moonlight, Justin was something to me. He was something strong and secretly sweet and overly caring if he'd known you enough. The vision of Nexus on TV was different in reality. In reality, we did look out for each other, even if I did overwork them to the bone - in the end, we still cared deeply about each other, whether we'd admit it or not. In our case, the only one who'd admit that he even cared slightly was Heath but the rest of us didn't and now, the only thing we had was regret burning into our veins. We couldn't say anything anything about it. I didn't even have to jug down a liter of Gatorade because I thought anyone was looking. So many days had passed and Smackdown had never been the same again.

If anything, everyone was just tireder and sadder all the time and nobody could make us happier. Though put aside, I had been told that I had to shape up soon because truthfully, I was just evaporating into nothing. Without the calorie content of my Gatorade, I was actually losing weight fast but the only thing I felt like eating was my half-sandwich at lunch time around them. Heath had began to notice after some time that I had lost an impressive amount of weight in such a short amount of time. He'd then started cooking for me and getting me things. If I could punch Heath, I would and knocking some sense into him would be nice as well. He was effected most by this - the naturally sensitive Heath hearing about Justin's death couldn't trust anyone anymore. He just stayed beside me and looked at me occasionally, telling me to finish my sandwich and I'd again dump it into the bin when nobody was looking.

The time seemed to flow by so slowly.

Hours became days and days became weeks and weeks somehow evolved into months but the emptiness never seemed to leave us.

For some reason, the fact that it happened still was penetrating through us all. I felt drained and stuffed all the time and that effected my performance and it felt like I had been acting for most of the day. After some time though, I had gone back into my habit of drinking Gatorade to replace water and celery in meals and had maintained myself at that point. Heath had noticed because he seemed relieved. The thoughts of Justin's death still hung around us. We didn't really know him and that hurt us so now we had gone out every Friday night to dinner to get to know each other better which had failed quite successfully. I'd be the one in the corner, looking weird and outcasted because of not eating there. And even seeing the food just turned me off, my stomach could only handle so little and they seemed to feel as if that would hurt me in the end.

During a match, just when I was swinging a fist at CM Punk during one of our rehearsals, I found myself slightly dizzy.

"Wade?"

"Just continue," I had replied to Punk, having another swing at his stomach but he'd dodged it quickly. Now it was time for him to administrate a quick GTS and he'd picked me up, looking slightly surprised before he'd administrated the move and then everything looked hazy before I found myself unable to see...

"Wade? Call Nexus up here for a second!"

Anything.

* * *

_Beep. Beep. Beeeeeeeeeeeep._

I was sure that was my alarm clock but by the time that my eyes had opened up, I realised that I was indeed trapped into a hospital. The next thing I noticed was that all of the Nexus was around me, looking at me in quite a scared manner. I noticed that the clock had said it was around 3 PM and I groaned, rolling to one side. My head was pounding. A nurse sitting beside me saying 'Doctor, he's awake'. In an instant, the man had risen up from his seat, holding a clipboard into his hands, looking quite pleased with himself. He sat down beside me and grinned at me. "Now, Wade...you've got nothing to be afraid of at all. I traced this back to your family history and I've noticed that you've got the same...slight problem...as your Mother and her Mother and so forth. NSRED... or also known as nocturnal sleep related eating disorder."

"I've got an eating disorder?" I felt myself flush. Eating disorders weren't often related to 'wrestlers'...they were related to ballerinas and girls for all I know. I was embarrassed if anything. If it had been a diva, it would be expected but not Wade Barrett of all people. A fucking eating disorder. I felt like a girl.

"Yes!" the Doctor responded, looking quite smug. I wanted to punch him in a nose and see how he felt like if I told him he had an eating disorder. "You see, people with nocturnal sleep eating disorder usually arise at a period of time within their sleep and they'd usually eat weird amalgamations of food. Judging by the levels of Vitamin A you have and by the carotenosis in your skin, you've been eating a large consumption of carrots in your sleep and for some reason have high levels of alcohol in your blood system. There are some toxic substances in you and that's also normal. When you're at this state, you actually shove down food you won't normally eat as well as food you'd normally eat."

"So, Wade has -"

"Shut up," I responded, flushing hardly. I would not believe that I had an eating disorder. It sounded so girly, so...not right. I just... I sucked a mass of air before staring at the Doctor.

Soon enough, there was a policeman walking in and behind him was Jay Reso of all people. "Dad, don't-"

"I have to," he turned to me with hard eyes. "Justin Gabriel has just been murdered off a few months ago. We'd investigated the crime scene and even investigated Gabriel's blood to realise that he's been powerballing. And Dr Copeland here has been kind enough to tell us about the unusual levels of morphine, cocaine and heroin into his blood that shows that Wade himself has been powerballing. We have some questions for you."

"I didn't kill Justin!" I instantly said in defence, almost shaken by it and my shoulders seemed to suddenly be trembling. My lips were shaking and my face felt pale in an instant.

Jay held onto my shoulders and looked at me with sad eyes. "I know you are."

"You don't believe that," I snapped back, staring at his lying eyes that tried to convince me otherwise.

"...get out of the room. All of you." Jay had called out, allowing my frightened, horrified team to walk out of the room and letting me, my betraying Doctor, and the policeman all clustered into one room. Jay stared back at me again, with a more sympathetic look but I felt like he thought I'd done it, that he'd betrayed me too. I didn't know why so much anger was rising up in me, them thinking I would ever come near to murdering Justin... "Wade, why the Speedball?"

"I was never on drugs!" I exclaimed, staring at them with horrified eyes. "I never had anything drug-related into my body!"

"The tests say otherwise." The Doctor showed me the charts and the numbers and lines and progression was so clear yet in truth, I'd never in my life had tried a drug, much less contain so many high levels of a combination of drugs that I didn't even know how to get. I felt like the entire world was fucking me over in that instant. I feared for what this could mean for the rest of my life. I was just so angry and confused. I didn't know what to think or feel for the situation before me. A part of me actually feared that Justin got murdered by my hands even if I was nowhere near him, even if it felt like it was completely impossible, I just didn't know anything logical anymore -

"Wade, breathe."

"No." I took a huge breath of air.

"Breathe."

"No!" My voice was weaker now and it seemed to tremble. I took a deep breath now.

"Wade," the policeman began. "Where did you get all that Speedball from?"

"Believe me, officer. I've never powerballed before!"

"...let's just go."

"Son-"

"Let's go," Jay repeated after a moment. "If so, I'll raid his room. I'm sure he hasn't done it. NSRED means sleepwalking and eating and who knows what else he'd consumed? If anything, he's probably a target! We need to keep a lookout on him-"

"Son, you are a wrestler. I didn't bring you to lecture me about what to do."

Jay stared at him with strong eyes. "What are you going to do then?"

The policeman stared at his son and then gave him a soft smile before nodding towards him and stepping back.

Jay looked at the chart and then back at me, stroking my face slightly suggestively. I felt my stomach drop and he moved closer to me before touching my skin. "An intake of carrots and you turn orange," he laughed.

"Yeah...apparently."

"Let's go, Dad."

The policeman stared at me before nodding towards Jay. "I'll go search your and your teammates' hotel rooms. We can't be sure of who the killer is. That little girl that died at Carrefour and then your friend. Both have cut stomaches, both lost so much blood...and they've got no relation. Philippa though now that we've looked at her history has a Father that has been in a chain of drug addiction and uses powerballing as a method of relief, which was the only common link between Philippa and Justin and then you...it's confusing to say the least. Have a good day, Wade."

I stared at him, full of shock.

"Wade...? You're stressed. Lie down for a moment. I'll go talk to your team, assure them you're not some sort of axe murder..."

Too late, Doc.

_Too fucking late._

* * *

My team wasn't around me anymore.

I felt like they truly had blamed me for Justin's death. I felt angry at them for not being me but more lonely than I could ever imagine. I simply wanted someone to be around me nowadays, cajole me...tell me that all was going to be fine. I feared sleep that night yet I couldn't stay up forever. The next thing I knew it, Dr Reed was shaking me and told me to wake up only for me to realise I'd gotten out of my bed and that I had a large amount of mashed up carrots covered with mustard for me to eat and that it was hot and squishy. I had a fork in my hand and suddenly, I'd dropped it.

"You were going to pop out your own eye, Wade." He'd told me, staring at me and I'd noticed that there were streaks of red marred into my skin.

Blood.

"You'd had the fork into your own cheek and you dragged it down. Oh my, Wade, you would've killed yourself in your own sleep."

I was shaking.

"Barrett?"

John Cena, whom played as my enemy, had slinked down towards me and I just realised I was on the floor. "Barrett, you look so thin in this light..."

I laughed. He held my shoulder. I threw up all over him.

He jumped up before I realised that _blood_ had stained his pants.

"Wade!" he'd called out towards me but everything rushed into my mind -

"Cena..." my body was shaking. I felt sweat dropping and him holding me tightly, his hand on my face as I hyperventilated.

"Let me see him..." Reed had begun before I was plunged into ever blackening darkness.

* * *

John Cena hasn't left my side since.

He'd only left to go get some lunch. He'd gotten me a sandwich at my request and for the first time in a long time, I had an appetite for it. I grabbed onto it and slowly started eating it. Cena laughed. "Your bites are so tiny."

He'd begun devouring his own and in ten short minutes, he was done. I didn't even have a third of it done before I'd put it down and shoved it towards him.

He stared at me. "...and you're a wrestler?"

"His NSRED means that he overeats at night and in his case, he goes through a cycle of barely eating through the day but consuming a large amount of food during the night."

"Okay, I get him not eating breakfast but lunch and dinner as well. Does that even seem logical for him to have overeaten _that_ much?"

I stared at him, at a loss for words.

"...that's..._true_."

* * *

**Ahem, ahem, done, done, done! I have no idea what I'm doing anymore XP**

**X Sam.**


	3. Castor's Call

**MAN. You got an update. You lucky beavers, you! **

* * *

Chapter Three  
Castor's Call

* * *

After that night, I couldn't think of what to do or who to be with.

They kept me around and told me they'd keep me safe for the moment being. They were still confused to why I could consume food at night and even if I had eaten a truckload, it didn't make any sense for me to be able to go through an entire 21 hours without feeling the need to eat at all. They were rather shocked at realizing this and I tried to shrug it off and say that I consumed a ton of Gatorade but that still made no sense. I said that I wasn't interested in eating at all in food during the day and basically dragged myself to eat. It was the horrible truth. I did drag myself to eat but that was normal. Or rather, I thought it was normal. Nexus returned again but they never really talked to me directly. Heath's face poking through the doorway to look and I pretended not to look at him. I pretended not to be hurt.

How could they pin me for Justin's death? Especially when Heath himself knowing that he was with me just the night before the morning it was announced. He was with me. He should know. I felt my face rise up in tension and tried not to think of it. John had a show and that night, I watched as Chris Jericho walked in here. Chris Jericho of all people. He looked different. He looked sick, with pale skin and dull blonde hair. He sat down beside me, grabbing onto his wrist. Chris' blue eyes meeting with my own.

"Sorry, Wade!" the nurse had said. Andrea smiled towards him. "But I guessed you wouldn't mind, would you? Chris is trying to recover from depression."

"Fuck off," Chris snapped towards Andrea.

Andrea looked taken back but not surprised as she nodded her head. Chris was bitter and cold and she wouldn't blame him. Chris looked towards me, inspecting me, observing everything that created me and I felt suddenly exposed even though all he could see was my outside. "What's he in for?"

"An eating disorder-"

"I always knew he was anorexic."

My eyes widened. The taste of dullness was into my mouth. Chris grabbed onto my wrist again and looked at it again, almost as if it was a sign of thinness. "You've lost weight," Chris announced finally. "You've lost a lot of weight you put on."

"He isn't interested into eating. It isn't the same as not eating to get thin-"

"That's what he says!"

Chris wrapped his hands around my arm and then squeezed tightly. "He's so tiny and breakable. Andrea, I'm staying here." He suddenly announced and I felt my stomach clench. I didn't want to be around him. He'd just have more reason to call me anorexic for not eating throughout the day. It pressured me to eat later on but I didn't know if I could. My stomach was in a horrible state already due to him saying that he was going to be around me, watching me...but there was relief. Apparently, I wasn't alone anymore. Chris got up and sat down towards the bed beside me, his feet implanted on the bedside and his eyes staring at me with some sort of acknowledgement.

The nurse had gotten Chris some sort of lasagna that looked more-so liquid and mushed together and had given me the same. Chris had taken a bite, said that he was starving but the food tasted like shit, before I stared down at my meal. I played around with it with my fork, seeing how the stringy cheese would fall against the red tomato sauce. Chris had gotten off the bed after finishing most of the meal in what seemed like minutes and moved towards me, staring at me playing with my food. "Eat."

"No."

"A normal person would eat it with no problem."

I shoved one spoonful of food into my mouth but instantly felt my stomach churn. I hated the taste of this, the feel of the slimy food into my stomach, and the feel of food running down my throat. I pushed the plate away instantly and Chris raised his eyebrow before Chris grabbed onto a fork and had shoved it down my throat. I could almost feel the food collecting into my mouth again but I couldn't shove it down. "Eat!" Chris announced.

John had walked in again, seeing Chris abuse me, pushing me around but hadn't done anything until he realised what was going on. Chris had forked an enormous piece of lasagna and had shoved it down my throat, making me feel the weight of the dullness into me. I didn't know what to do or say but the instant impulse was me throwing it all up. Gooey pieces of brown into pinkish red vomit onto my plate and I found myself gasping at the sight of it. I felt my stomach churn even more as John rushed towards my side, pushing Chris aside and crouching down towards me, trying to get me to breathe clearly.

"Get out of here, Chris."

"No, I stay here now."

"It's-it's okay," I responded, trying to get John to calm down. "He's sick."

"Damn right he is!" John retorted, looking back at Chris and shooting him a cold glare. John had grabbed onto the plate of food, putting it onto a table higher than my bed before turning around and at that moment had Chris punched him. John had responded to the unexpected blow by falling down onto the higher table, pushing the white plate of food towards me. The white plate hadn't cracked but everything was so quick and unexpected that I'd jumped upwards, causing the plate to crash down. The nurses had arrived and I took another bath that night. But I didn't know if I could stomach seeing lasagna again in my life.

After I got out of the bathroom, Chris had slammed me towards the wall.

"I-"

Chris had shhhh'ed me, looking at me with fascinated eyes. "You know why I'm here, Barrett? Because I saw my wife get killed."

I stared back at him, with horrified eyes. "Stomach sliced, like the girl from Carrefour, like Justin Gabriel...my wife died. She died and-"his fist had hit my own stomach, making me crouch down as I stared back at him. "You killed her, you fucking skank. You're the killer, if anything, Mr NSRED. Didn't they track where you went? Didn't they realise that your food was composed of their blood? Didn't they? You coated blood into your damn well carrots. I don't know why carrots either but that's what you eat. Blood and carrots and people's fucking lives!"

I stared back at him. I..._ate_...his wife?

My eyes felt like they were shining with tears. My throat dry. I hated not being able to know what was going on into my sleep but the way Chris' blue eyes were burning with grim and defeat, the way he stared back at me with horror and dismay - I believed him. I believed him completely. I killed his wife. I was a fucking monster. Chris grabbed onto my hip, bringing me closer and then had slipped his tongue into my lips.

I stood there, horrified.

"You are not going to the police to tell them either," he said it into my ear, his voice trembling and soft. "Not until I get a piece of you. I've come especially for you."

That night, he made me stay up with him. I didn't know what to think and he knew that my thoughts alone would kill me on the inside. I was a murderer. I sliced open the stomach of a thirteen year old girl. I sliced open the stomach of Justin Gabriel. How could I feel happy? My entire world had just changed in a second. I didn't know if I could ever forgive myself. I just wanted to call Heath now and tell him that I did it but Chris was going to make me suffer. Then maybe, just maybe, my sins would be cleansed...just maybe. Castor was calling out to me now, whispering into my ear, the stars were all laughing at me, at my insignificance and I wanted to scream. Castor, the star of Gemini, the star of significance, the second biggest in the constellation of Gemini, the one I looked up to - now, it was laughing because I was the smallest thing ever to be made.

I was shaking.

"Chris! We got your daughter for you!"

Chris' face seemed unamused and there seemed to be a ton of fear penetrating through. "I had a son and a daughter. You killed them too. You killed Sierra's twin, you beast." He spat towards me, grabbing my shoulder and pushing me close to him. I was shaking and he was flashing his eyes towards me in coldness. "Sierra saw it. She saw you...kill her other half. She's a heart without a brain, bones without her skin...Sierra's soul is gone. You've killed my Cheynne, my Ash, my wife...oh God...how could you look at the mirror, you sick, cold bastard?"

"I...I don't remember any of-"

Chris punched me, causing me to fall down. The punch was unexpected but I took it in for what I deserve. "You...you should know about it, don't you? You're a twin too, huh, Wade?"

I slowly nodded my head. My arms felt like jelly, shaking sweetness all disappeared. Anton was my twin brother that had been killed off in cold blood when he was 15 years old and his body was found near the lake. He'd always gone to the lake as a form of escape and used to hide by getting into the boats. I feared the water and was incredibly hydrophobic and Anton took advantage of that but then was killed when he said he was running away and was on that lake. There had been a hand that had taken him inside of the water and my fear had only multiplied...oh Anton... gone and dead. Suddenly, I felt angry at myself. I wondered how Sierra would feel. The five year old that didn't even have a chance to create true memories with her twin...

Oh God. It was all destroyed. Sierra was left with nothing but penetrated through horror.

Chris was holding his five year old in his arms soon enough as she sobbed and cried and screamed when she saw me. Chris cajoled her, told her that he was going to hurt me and she grinned at the thought of me in pain. "We're going to cleanse him. Take the demon out of him...so he'll be good. He'll be good." He whispered to her, stroking her hair and she allowed her blonde head to be cradled by him. She was in much sadness and I couldn't do anything but see at the horror that broke it all apart. Sierra slept peacefully into his arms and I was thinking of Anton through it all.

Dead and gone Anton that was killed before my eyes as well.

"You understand her pain so well, don't you? Sad thing is that you inflicted hers..."

I didn't say anything about me not being able to know what had happened when I was sleeping. I didn't say anything about me not being a sleepwalker and was not even conscious during my sleep. I didn't say anything about the fact that I was sick because it didn't matter anymore. He made it sound like I was conscious and that I had done it on purpose. My eyes were full of hot liquid and I was staring down. I wasn't Wade Barrett anymore. I wasn't anyone anymore. I was just...dead inside. I couldn't describe these feelings of horror that have destroyed me. I couldn't describe these feelings of destruction that had made me become nothing at all.

"I just want to hurt you so bad, to crush you," Chris had told me, pushing me towards a wall again, hitting my head hard. My heart was pounding harder and harder. Hate crossing through his veins - so obvious. He looked at the child and then sighed. Chris had been staring at Sierra, the tiny creation he'd made with Jessica and I could feel him mourning his family's departure. He stared back at me, cold and horrible.

"We must leave," Chris's voice was cold and apathetic. "They'd notice if I hurt you. We gotta leave town. They can't take Sierra away. They think I'm incapable of loving her with the condition I am in because of what you've done to my family."

In those instances, I just watched as Chris had gotten Sierra into blankets of warmth and affection, snuggling towards her nose and rocking her back and forth into her sleep. Then he moved towards the window and stared back at me. I felt so hurt and the tears that had fallen were still stuck onto my face, but they were not a good enough representation of how horrible I felt, how sad I felt - how I wished I could change it all. I would let him abuse me. I would let him kill me...he had the right to do so. He had the right to burn me into nothing but ashes. He had the right to destroy me into nothing. And I gave in. I did whatever he wanted me to do...but before I had left, I had written a note, simple and small.

* * *

_That morning, Heath Slater had risen up to go to the hospital. He'd passed by Andrea whom was running off into another direction. He thought it was strange but said nothing. Instead, he bumped into David's large figure. David and Heath had stared at each other for a moment before finally deciding to both actually walk inside of Wade's room, to tell him that they were stupid for believing that Wade could have killed Justin. Heath had stopped when he realised that the room was completely and utterly empty. He stepped towards where a white sheet of paper seemed to be there._

_'Heath, Mike, David, Daniel, whomever reads this, _  
_You're right. Chris saw everything. He saw me murder. I did kill the girl. I did kill Justin. I did kill Chris' wife, his little girl and boy and left only Sierra, a twin without her other half. I do realise that I have no memory of this. I don't know what happened. I don't even think I can understand anything anymore. All I know is that I have sinned and I must be punished for my sins. I don't deserve to be here. Chris will do me good. He promised that he'd punish me enough for what I've done. I will take it all and with every cut and every wound and every shot and every bruise, every broken bone, every clot, I know that despite any type of pain he can through at me - I won't be able to live this down. There is nothing to cancel out the horror of my actions. If you can, erase the memories that tie me to you. I am a horrible person that deserves to be burned alive in this case. There is nothing to justify my actions. If I do not die by Chris's hands, I'd die by my own. I am ready to suffer and I am ready to die - everything comes with a price after all._  
_Stay strong,_  
_Wade Barrett.'_

_Heath stared at the note as he rushed out. Ginger hair flying all over his face. "WADE! COME BACK!" he screamed, pounding his fists into the open air. "WADE, WE CAN FIX YOU! It's just a disorder! It's not your fault! DON'T DIE! WADE!"_

_Heath dissolved into nothing but a man onto his knees and David slid towards him as Heath put his head into his hands. David cautiously reached to hold Heath's shoulder but Heath retaliated, almost hitting David in his anger for the world. _

_"We have to tell the others."_

_Heath tried to form a mere smile._

_"Tell us what?" he'd heard the sound of Mike McGillicutty._

_Heath took a deep breath and with shaking shoulders, extended a piece of white paper towards them. The minute that Mike had grabbed it had been the minute that Heath returned to dissolving into tears. Together, Nexus read the last words of Wade Barrett, written in blue ink with wobbly hands, unshed tears and a heart so shattered it would need more than glue to mend it all together again._

* * *

**:D It is 2:15 AM. I have no life.**

**X Sam.**


	4. Spiteful Smiles

**Began writing this at 2:47 AM. Man, I'm bored. Plus I want to get some fic-age done!**

* * *

Chapter Four  
Spiteful Smiles

* * *

About six hours had passed since Chris had chosen the 'perfect hide-out', which was still under construction. A small little house that was once owned by his cousin before she had gotten married. The house had contained four rooms and Chris had wanted me to be in the same room as him, sleeping on the floor. It was just to ensure that I didn't try anything smart but I couldn't have even 'gotten smart' since the doors were always locked and Chris was the only one who bore a key just in case he needed to go out to the WWE. The only thing he'd let me do was stare as Sierra slept in a long and unbearable four hours and on the fifth hour, he'd told me to make him a burger. I was specific and precise when cooking him one, and even then, he said that the bread was dry and that I didn't know how to cook if my life dependent on it. He then kissed the back of my head and scrunched his nose up. "You'll be my wife from now on and I WANT my children back. One way or another."

His hands dropping towards my pants as he'd unbuckled them. I tried to shift but he wouldn't let me. I was trapped by his arms that were running up and down my body. Sierra was sound asleep in her room that Chris had made sure was full of plushes and toys just in case she suddenly woke up to search for comfort. She knew she could run up to the room either way. I felt Chris' hands inspecting my body before he'd torn off my shirt, his lips attacking my neck. I didn't know how to react because for one, I had no lust at all for Chris. Chris knew that and he played it to his advantage. Stripping me off my clothing, I was unable to react and I took it all. I took him engraving his nails into my skin, his pocket knife scratching the flesh as if it was paper. Both of us naked as Chris pushed me against the wall, and kissed me as hard as possible. There was so much hatred into that kiss but there was dominance and a lot of it. I submitted to his desire. He could do whatever he want to me and he knew it. He slashed and he hurt and he took advantage of my exposed skin. I took it all as he belted me with ferocity, allowed the knife to slice through my skin -

I deserved it. I truly deserved it.

And I deserved even more than this.

It was only right that I tried to complete Chris' lust and need. Try to be the womanly figure that I'd killed in what I felt like was a second's time. Now, all I could see was poor Sierra growing up as I did. In those thoughts of 'what if's and fears... Anton was special to me. "You really had an eating disorder other than this, didn't you?" he asked me, breaking me out of my thoughts as he sat down. "Come on. Tell me about what happened after Anton had died. What happened then, Wade dear?"

His lips were twisted into a smirk. I didn't know what to say other than the truth.

"I was bulimic. And the thing is even then, even consciously, I binged on carrots. When Anton and I were growing up, he used to video-tape me eating carrots. He used to carry around a video-tape all the time. He wanted to be a director and he was looking at me like I was his subject. Anton had made me a deal once, and had told me that he'd pay for my college, if I decided to go to one and I said I'd go along with it. I was around...14 years old. Anton was a month or two older than me. He'd gotten me into the pornography business. I'm afraid they'd figure out I was a skank then, a pathetic little whore that would do anything for a dime. When I was a young child, Anton had friends that were older than him and excuse me, they were interested in all things related to sex. They saw Anton's tape of me eating a carrot once. One of them would shove me to my knees, put a carrot between their legs and tell me to eat it and I would. It was creepy sexual. When I was 14, at one time, the guy shoved his cock down my throat after I was done eating the carrot, told me I was leading him on - and Anton had tapes of them. He'd cry and hold me later on, tell me that he was sorry that they'd had to be so rough on me but he'd end up doing it again and again.

"About a year after Anton's death, I used to binge on carrots specifically. When I thought of carrots, there was this kind of fear in me about them. When I was eating a carrot, I could still feel their eyes on me, staring at me, judging me...wanting to fuck me senselessly...maybe I thought it was a good enough punishment, making me shove countless of carrots down my throat. Maybe it was because that was how I felt near Anton - a slut, a whore, a five-cent skank that he'd just used for own amusement and entertainment purposes. Then I figured out that those tapes were on actual DVD's, sold as pornographic films. That was it. I gave up into Anton's sick business. It made me feel like he was still there, watching me, and every night, it made me feel like was still there, holding me...it gave me relief to be in the pornography business at that point. But the boys started getting a lot more rougher and direct with their sexual needs and frustrations since Anton wasn't around to calm them down. They fucked me senselessly and when they were making me eating the carrots before so, they also made me vomit them out. It gave them control over what I had then I started doing them myself after my family had moved. I ate carrots, a mass of them, doused them in things that reminded me of him, icing from cupcakes, specific icing that they used to pour on their birthday cakes, mustard, and things like that. And I'd feel really guilty afterwards."

Chris stared at me. I felt my heart soak in nothing but pain. This story that I've never confessed to anyone was suddenly here for Chris' ears to hear and he had all the right to hear it. The memories flickering over and I could see myself shoving the toothbrush down my throat. Everything was shoved down my throat. Chris smirked and then got a carrot, moving towards me and then telling me to eat it again. The sensation had returned again and Anton was watching. I leaned towards the carrot and I bit through it slowly. He'd grabbed onto my hair, tugging it roughly, and I bit through the carrot again, only harder this time and I chewed it. My eyes were closed. That was just how Anton would've wanted it. With my eyes closed and Chris' hand holding my hair, and then he shoved his cock down my throat. I could feel the toothbrush slide down my throat again, giving me relief as I vomited out my sin, over and over and over again and as I tasted Chris, all I could feel was the strong urge to purge.

Chris' hands were around my face, cupping it, as I licked the slit of his cock. He'd quickly came into my mouth and I could taste warm liquid. The sin was sliding inside of my mouth and I could almost feel Anton's hand onto my shoulder, his breath against my ear, as he told me that I had done well and that I was so pretty when I was this submissive. I opened up my eyes and stared at Chris as he leaned down towards my face and gave me a quick kiss, tasting the traces of his own semen. I stood up and followed him back into his room and he'd tossed me an old jersey of his and torn pants but I had worn them. I laid down onto the floor, feeling the hardness of it as I tried to fall asleep that night.

I couldn't.

* * *

Over the course of the next three months, Chris had used everything to remind me of my past. He'd gotten me various photo albums and put up pictures of Anton around the kitchen, bedroom, living room and many other walls just to spite me. I didn't say anything about them but he knew they were getting to me. He'd bring Sierra around me all the time and I could remember my own actions. At night, he'd always allow me to eat a carrot and then shove his huge cock into my mouth and after that, he'd fuck me senselessly and only stopped when he felt satisfied. I wore only his old clothing and I wasn't allowed to do things out of my own liking. I had to wait until Chris told me what he wanted me to do and run all the errands that involved me being locked into this house. I hadn't seen sunlight in so long I felt like I was suffocating. Very often, I'd sit down and watch reruns of RAW and Smackdown. Nexus seemed to walk around with some sort of sadness into their eyes and wrestled below standard. I felt my heart weep at them. All I wanted to do was return to them, feel them around me again, a sense of security that I was not to find again. Chris would try various torture methods when he'd feel like it. He'd always belted me with a studded belt and hit me against the wall, slicing up parts of me but nowadays, he tried methods of burning through a lighter and shoving me into boiling hot water. I took it all without a single teardrop despite the pain. That kind of pain I deserved for all the wrong I'd done.

I was trapped in the emotional pain. He only made statements that made me feel horrible and brought up my pornographic past quite often until it became a topic of conversation every night. He'd get up sometimes in the night, and belt me several times when I was in mid-sleep just so I could flinch, get up and look at the damage he'd created. And sometimes I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep at all. I was trapped in this vicious cycle of wondering what to expect next.

Today, I had been making some breakfast for Sierra that morning. She hadn't woken up yet but it was my job to make sure that she was spoiled 24/7. I wouldn't blame Chris for giving me this position. She had mental scars and whether they showed or not, I had to reduce them to the minimal. So because of the mental scars formed, I was forced to tend to her every need. Chris was ironing a shirt of his at that point and had turned around, grabbed my hand and kissed it and just before I could say anything, the iron that he'd put on full heat had slammed into my skin and Chris had 'ironed' my arm. Skin becoming more liquid and the intensity of the heat was unbearable. I felt like a part of me was being torn apart and all I wanted to do was destroy something. For once, I had tears collecting in my eyes but I refused to let them fall. I deserved this. I bloody well deserved this pain.

The skin had stuck onto the metal of the iron and Chris had to forcefully pull it out. The feeling of my skin leaving my arm was just unbearable. Skin was torn off to reveal nothing but redness and whiteness, the smaller layer of skin underneath and a pop of bone had found its way towards the surface. Chris had slammed the iron towards the ground, grabbed onto my face and stared at me straight into the eyes. "YOU FUCKING RUINED MY IRON! Clean it up! Now! And get a bandage to that for fuck's sake, don't you dare scare my Sierra!"

I tried to wash my flesh off the iron. I had to slowly peel it off with a spatula, feeling my insides churn at the sight of raw red flesh falling into the sink. I bandaged my arm and went back to cooking Sierra's lunch, trying to stomach the sight of food after seeing raw human flesh and its blood all mixed together it what looked like the most disgusting combination of semi-liquid semi-solid ever made. Dry and flaky slipping near the sink - I tried to serve Sierra and she quickly asked about my arm. She looked quite saddened about it and had turned to Chris when he'd stepped inside, with a huge bag of groceries. "Daddy, stop hurting him. Please. You hurt him enough!"

Sierra had come to take a liking to me after a while. I had fed her, embraced her, watched her sing, played with her and spent my entire day with her. She stayed with me whilst I watched wrestling and had commented on the wrestler's clothing and style. She watched my face scrunch up in sadness whenever I saw Nexus walk in and she never really asked me about him but she knew they were special to me.

Chris didn't respond to her and instead had walked towards me and stared at my arm, looking at the damage he'd done before he pushed it aside. "You've lost weight."

I didn't say anything.

"Anorexic," he repeated.

I bit down my lower lip.

Sierra had been polishing off her plate when she'd stared at me due to her Father's comments about me having lost weight before she nodded her head. She ran towards me and stared at me before allowing me to sit by her. I had made her a plate of two eggs and a piece of toast with it and she seemed to have polished half of it off. Chris had shoved an entire plate that consisted of sausages, black pudding, beans, bacon, mushrooms and scrambled eggs.

"A typical English fry-up," Chris smirked.

I stared back at the plate with images of flesh trapped underneath iron still clogging my brain.

"Eat it."

"Please eat it, Wade! Please!" Sierra had said, finishing off her plate and then drinking a tall glass of orange juice.

"This is not NSRED, darling. This is anorexia for God's sake-"

I felt my tension rise up and I tried to eat part of the beans that were served. All I could see were images of Anton polishing off his plate quite quickly. I hadn't had a full English breakfast ever since my twin had died. Anton always had them in the morning whilst I munched on cereal most of the time and rarely had a fry-up along with him. I'd eaten a bit of the beans and pushed it aside.

"Eat it all. Now."

Sierra was looking quite fearful now. "But Wade is a wrestler! Doesn't you need to eat to be big and strong? Doesn't you need to eat to live? Is Wade gonna die...? Please don't die! Please!"

"EAT IT, WADE!"

With the sounds of them begging, I tried to shove down another spoonful of beans before moving to a spoonful of eggs. I felt defeated by them. I didn't know what to feel. I wished I could stand eating but I couldn't. I was used to substituting Gatorade for meals and eating down carrots of all things if I needed to. Maybe half a sandwich or so in the afternoon but I wasn't able to eat like a normal person. The food just made me choke. I was trying to bring it closer to my lips but for some reason, with every bite, I just felt sicker than ever. I pushed it away without even finishing half of the plate. I felt shameful. I was a wrestler for fuck's sake. I should be able to finish off that plate and still have capacity for more. Sierra was sobbing. Chris was trying to comfort her.

What the fuck was wrong with me? Why can't I physically bring the food towards my mouth? Why did there have to be a barrier between me and food? Why couldn't I just eat? I watched as Sierra shot me a glance, looking at my body as if I was just withering away into nothing before she went back to sobbing again. Chris stared at me and just laughed at me. "You can take the fact that I ironed your entire arm but you can't finish a meal. God, you're pathetic."

I...

I was lost, stunned, bewildered, confused, angry - hopeless.

I could handle an entire iron burning my hand.

But I couldn't finish an English breakfast.

He stood up, grabbed me by the hand and forced me upstairs. "What are you-?" Chris had instantly took off the blue-and-gray sweatshirt that I was wearing and pushed me towards the mirror. In the mirror, staring back at me was the shell of a man that used to be. I was shaking apparently at the coldness of the world around me. I bit down my lower lip and stared back at the image, stunned.

"Fucking anorexic, skinny skank," he'd stated, not saying another word as I'd stared back at myself, unable to recognise myself...

Wade Barrett was a wrestler.

This image that the mirror was representing was not one of a wrestler.

The thing that identified me had disappeared, left me without guidance and I was shaking, holding my head into my hands, crying at my tragic downfall. Sierra was staring at me as I'd cried. I could feel her blue eyes burning with tears too. She knew me as the man whom was taking care of her nowadays, afraid of me at first but had adapted to me around the end of the second month and now, she cared for me - she cared for this...this...thing that was all skin and bones. I felt so fragile. I stared back at Chris, with bloodshot eyes, and all he could say was "I'm guessing you're eating lunch today."

* * *

**REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW.**

**X Sam.**


	5. Sierra's Speech

**4:35 AM. Can you tell I REALLY like working on this fic? XD**

* * *

Chapter Five  
Sierra's Speech

* * *

_Chris had been around the WWE and had claimed to be out of depression. Now that he was getting his just-revenge on Wade, he was getting a lot better everyone had noticed. Heath would stare at him with suspicious eyes as Chris would comb his hair, smirk as if he'd had something to look forward to and walk outside. Heath had wondered if he could follow him but thought it wasn't necessary. Chris was in no way connected to Wade and besides, he felt like Chris would catch him either way. He took a strong suck of air and gave up. That was just it, wasn't it? Heath sighed as he prepared for his match and walked outside, bumping into John Cena whom had told him about how sorry he was for Wade's sudden disappearance._

_"He wasn't going so well either way, you know." John Cena had stated._

_"...what do you mean?" Daniel Bryan had jumped into the conversation and Heath turned around to realise that all of Nexus had been around. John had shrugged before biting his lip._

_"You know...he was coughing up blood for God's sake at 3 AM in the morning. He wasn't doing very well-but-"_

_Heath had turned around and took a deep breath of fresh air. Daniel had told him that Heath was slightly sensitive before his lips trembled and he thought of images of Wade throwing up a large amount of blood and being alone, just alone. That would be something he wouldn't wish on his worst enemy. "Oh God...Wade..."_

* * *

That morning, I woke up only to collapse back down again. I was so tired nowadays and I didn't know why. I wasn't able to sleep at night and usually just slept in the morning. I made sure to cook Sierra and Chris their breakfasts before passing out onto the floor, trying to escape into the non-betraying lands of fantasy and fiction. I thought of Justin Gabriel for the first time in so long today. And for some reason, we were out and I wasn't as painfully thin as I was currently and he had gotten me a cone of ice cream. I sat down but I was unable to eat it. When I tried to, blood had oozed from it. The entire world spinning and spinning and spinning in gray and blue... and red...

* * *

_Sierra had watched Chris stare at Wade._

_It had been around four more months since the episode. Wade's skin hadn't healed but Chris had gotten Wade to get some artificial flesh so it wouldn't scare Sierra whenever he had to change his bandage. Wade still wrapped a bandage around the flesh, fooling himself to think that underneath that was real flesh, with all its hair follicles and structures but no, it wasn't real. Wade was now asleep and Chris had dumped him in his bed at Sierra's words. Wade had simply lost weight even more rapidly if anything. Wade's cheeks had shrunken in and his ribcage was bare and visible, as his spine. Sierra was trying not to cry looking at Wade's painfully ill figure. _

_"He's gonna be okay, isn't he, Daddy? Wade's gonna be okay...?"_

_The consequences of Wade's underweight state was being to show. Wade was frequently cold but never complained about it. Simply shivering softly as he'd cooked their meals and did the household chores. If he had a choice of what to wear, Wade always chose the more-so cotton long-sleeved shirts and pants that covered his legs completely. He'd often pass out. There were many times that Chris would find Wade passed out onto the couch and he'd bring him back to the room. During his daily punishments, Wade would seem to be able to tolerate a lot less but still tolerated it all, with tears running down his eyes._

_Chris sighed. This was enough punishment he'd decided. He was done playing. He'd say that he found Wade and had sheltered him for a while. With that thought in his head, the blonde stroked Wade's cold skin, trying not to look at his pained daughter._

_The very next day, he'd stood up and announced that Wade Barrett would return since he'd found him passed out near a road and claimed he was okay. _

_Heath's face was full of shock as he'd animatedly told Nexus that Wade was coming back. It was all the locker room could talk about. _

_That night, Nexus had won their first match since Wade had been gone._

* * *

Chris had told me I was going to go back to the WWE again.

He was out of torture methods. The last one he could possibly get to me would be the fact that I was as thin as a stick and that that wasn't the image I was trying to present the WWE with. That lunch time, I truly tried to eat. I managed to finish most of the sandwich that Chris had made me but wasn't able to finish it all. Sierra had to nibble off the rest for me as I took deep breaths. I feared their reaction but I wanted nothing more than to see their faces again. That evening I slipped inside of the arena only to see people's faces full of shock.

John Cena had moved me towards the scale. He knew that there was no way I'd be allowed to wrestle in the state I was in. He'd simply wanted to see if there was hope for me to do anything at all. I stepped onto the scale, embarrassed and nearly jumped at the sight of the weight I had seen. John had stared at me with a horrified expression. "130 pounds."

"A BMI of 15.4," Chris added on, as shocked as I had been. "Anorexic." He'd added on.

The phrase had penetrated through me, almost gave me definition nowadays. I was able to slip out of the doorway before John had told me that I had to gain at least 60 to 90 pounds of fat and muscle to be able to compete again. I nodded towards him and moved to see my team. Chris had accompanied me.

"Heath! We know he's coming but all this?"

"Shut up, Dave!"

"Fine. We know you love him."

"Shush! I do not!"

I found myself finding a soft smile as Chris and I walked towards their locker room. They hadn't looked up yet, too busy arguing about irrelevant things and I'd stepped inside, watching them continue to argue. In that instant, I caught myself into the mirror and turned away in full disgust. I hated the mirror. I hated looking like a walking, talking skeleton. Heath had turned around and so had the rest of Nexus.

"When's Wade coming, Chris? I wanna see him!"

"Is he alright?"

Chris hadn't said another word as he looked at me. I took a deep breath. Chris laughed. "This skinny little skank here will tell you exactly where Wade is, isn't that right, honey?"

They didn't even know it was me. It hit me so hard I was full of shock. I was so thin that my entire team didn't recognise me. I didn't know what to say. I was stunned. I wanted to bolt out of there, suddenly gain those pounds I need to and return to something more warm and sweet to remember instead of this cold and miserable welcome I was getting, granted they didn't know I was standing there, in all the flesh I could muster.

"Well? Where?" Daniel had asked me, staring at me with excited eyes.

"He's Wade. He's lost a few pounds."

Their faces had paled in shock. Heath's body nearly trembling as he'd walked towards me, staring at me, eying me up and down and his lips were trembling. "You...no...no, no...there's got to be some sort of misunderstanding and-"

"It's me." I finally found myself saying.

"Wade..." Heath's voice was soft. "Wade...how? Why...?"

I didn't respond. What was I able to say? That I wasn't physically capable of eating? I had nothing to say. I could only stare at Heath's horrified face in silence and hope for the best but everything seemed to betray me nowadays.

"Ano-"

I wasn't able to take it in anymore. I turned around towards Chris and I had punched him as hard as I could've in the face. He looked shocked for a minute as he stared back at me. He'd cupped my face. "Aren't you just adorable?"

"Chris, leave him alone!" David's voice had surged into the air.

Chris had been eying my body for a minute. "You don't know." He stated. "You don't know just how bad of a condition you're in."

And with that, Chris had slammed me into the wall, twisting my arm behind my back and then kicking my stomach in. I'd knelt down towards him and I could almost feel the entire Nexus surrounding him. Various arms reaching in to take Chris off me and had succeeded into pushing him off. "Wade doesn't want me to leave."

"He-"

"Stay," I suddenly said. I knew they were staring at me like I was some sort of madman but it was the truth. I still owed Chris so much. Despite my anger and rage, pure resentment, at him calling me anorexic, there was still a chance for me - I could bulk up. I could be Wade again. With that thought into my mind, I watched as he grabbed onto my arm again and swung it into the nearest wall. I instantly let out a muffled scream.

"Believe me, darling. It's broken."

I stared back at him.

"Your bones are just that brittle." Chris added on.

I took one glance at the mirror again that had been haunting me before I turned to look at Chris whom had been smirking. I knew they were thinking the same thing he had been thinking. Chris had purposely took out a carrot from his pocket and handed it towards me. "It's our little secret."

* * *

**LoveloveloveREVIEWSxxx**

**x Sam :D**


End file.
